


thriller

by elixurkecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Supernatural Elements, minus sangyeon hes a lonley het yikes, radiates gay energy, thats all it is just soft gay crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixurkecob/pseuds/elixurkecob
Summary: just eleven boys kept away from society. teen and up for cursing.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 23





	thriller

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what to say so imma put the creature list yeah  
> sangyeon : siren  
> jacob : happy asf ghost  
> younghoon : witch apprentice  
> hyunjae : werewolf  
> juyeon : mummy  
> kevin : dragon-snake mix banshee  
> chanhee : vampire  
> changmin : witch  
> haknyeon : soft poltergeist  
> sunwoo : spider phantom  
> eric : skaterboy ghost

thrilling. thats what this is, bags of whatever shit they needed strapped to their backs. in all honesty, this felt like a robbery. hyunjae would disagree, though, him doing such a crime in his past.

thrilling, but dangerous. none of the eleven boys would know what to do if the humans were to catch them on their run to the outskirts of the dreaded town.

the humans hated them, deeming them as outcasts of the world, to be treated differently just because they were different from the norm. did it hurt? of course it did, no one would like being treated like this.

but that was okay, they supposed, because if this went right, if things got better, then they wouldnt have to deal with it any longer than they have.

  


“ good god, chanhee, would you _shut the fuck up?_ ” at the youngers words, said boy pouted, tapping his fingers against his cheek.

“ im just asking a question! ” the blonde huffed out, crossing his legs on the rather uncomfortable stool. they really needed to get some cushions for these.

“ yeah, one that youve asked _thousands of times,_ no, witch blood does not taste different. ” changmin groaned. he was starting to regret sending younghoon off to get some of the ingredients for this stupid medicine, he had no one to save him from this bickering mess.

“ hm, shame, i need something different. ” the vampire muttered, more to himself than anyone else. the witch simply rolled his eyes.

“ try jacob or something, i dunno. ” oh, how changmin would regret saying that.

“ my goodness, ji changmin, are you _insane?_ not only are you telling me to drink blood from a _ghost—_ a ghost! im not sure of they even have blood!— but you think that i have the mind to think that kevin wouldnt get incredibly mad at me? youre a fool, an imbecile! ”

at a small giggle from the doorway, the two turned their heads, smiles spreading across their lips at the sight of the tallest.

“ okay, chang, that _is_ pretty stupid of you to suggest. ” younghoon put out, laughing more at the sight of chanhee blowing a raspberry at the youngest of the three.

“ good god, younghoon, just give me the herbs. ” he groaned, his eyes narrowing. both of them knew he wasnt truly mad, this was just their dynamic.

“ yes sir. ”

  


jacob pouted a bit at the sight of kevin hugging the pillow instead of him, but then again, it _would_ be pretty difficult to comfortably hug a ghost. at least they could see each other.

“ are you feeling any better, kev? ” the older asked, sitting (? he didnt truly know, _hovering,_ maybe?) next to the boy.

the younger huffed, the ghost giggling a bit at the puffs of smoke that came from his nose. _cute,_ he thought to himself.

“ no, i still feel like shit. ” he groaned, his snake fangs poking at his lower lip when he frowned.

maybe jacob could convince changmin to make something for him. he wanted kevin to feel better, and soon. this illness was troublesome.

not only did it only effect the supernatural, but only humans could cure it. none of the eleven boys knew why the humans despised them, but they dealt with it anyway.

“ youll feel better sometime soon, i promise you. ” after a few moments of silence, jacob looked back at the boy, seeing a sleeping kevin. he smiled. “ i love you. ”

 _“ whipped! ”_ he could hear eric yell from the living room. so what if he was?

  


“ _eric!_ ” juyeon whined, though his voice still low when he did so. “ what was that for? ”

the younger ghost let out a small giggle, picking up the book that he had thrown straight at the other. “ you were standing completely still, it was weird. ”

“ for _fucks sake,_ eric, im a _mummy,_ thats bound to happen sometimes. ” eric knew that his boyfriend wasnt truly mad at him, just exasperated.

“ well, it looks weird. ” juyeon scoffed.

“ shouldnt you be messing people up at the skate park, eric? it sounds pretty fun, its a shame i cant tag along. ”

“ hmm, i will later. sunwoo said he would come with me, bite anyone who tries to fight him or whatever he does. ”

juyeon laughed, somewhat disappointed that he couldnt hold the youngest of all of them close. curse him being a ghost.

“ that kid is gonna die someday. ”

“ well, wont we all? ” there was a short pause, eric crossing his arms as best as he could without them passing through his chest.

“ eric, its weird for you to say that, youre a _ghost._ ”

  


“ haknyeon, for the last time, i am _not spiderman._ ” the younger groaned, shaking his head.

“ cmon, sunwoo, youre a spider and a man, how are you not spiderman! what dont you understand here? ”

“ hak, baby, thats like me saying that youre a ghost. ” the _poltergeist, **not a ghost,**_ gasped, offended.

“ hey, thats different! ghosts dont haunt people! poltergeists do! ” sunwoo laughed at how worked up he was.

“ then why dont you haunt people, _hmm,_ baby? ” haknyeons mouth was left agape, his eyebrows furrowed. the phantom thought it was cute.

“ i– thats– hey, no fair! its a choice! ” the younger was _cackling._ “ you arent changmin or younghoon, quit that! ”

( _“ hey, i heard that, ju haknyeon!_ ”)

“ oh god, youre adorable. ” haknyeon only scoffed in response, muttering something under his breath. “ what was that? ”

“ i _said_ whatever, spiderman. ”

“ oh my goodness, sangyeon! tell haknyeon to stop calling me spiderman! ”

  


sangyeon watched from the kitchen with a smile. kevin was starting to feel better now, he was getting the motivation to move places now.

sangyeon was fine with being single like this, hyunjae was as well. besides, the oldest was practically bound to be so with how he only called males with his voice. curse being a het, but females were just who he liked.

as for hyunjae, he just hadnt found the right person yet. surely someone would come to the werewolf soon, sangyeon thought to himself, he was rather attractive for someone who acted like such a brat half the time.

eventually, sangyeon came out to the living room as well, heads turning to face him with a smile. younghoon beckoned him over, patting the spot next to him on the ground.

sangyeon was fine with this, and so was hyunjae. if it meant seeing the other nine boys being happy, the two would sacrifice a love life any time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> which group was your favorite, im curious!! kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading! - 🍑


End file.
